Weirdo Dudes Next to the MaxiMart
by Incy Little Spider
Summary: Butt-Head wakes up to a very strange sight. But he can't remember how it all happened. He takes a trip down memory lane and discovers the very strange experiance he had which started rather simply while taking the garbage out. SLASH.


**A/N** **Warning before you read this I must say it is on the creepy side and it has slash. Don't like it? Click the back button and read some fluff. Enjoying yourself? Review it! But be aware that before you want to go on a flaming rampage you have OFFICIALLY BEEN WARNED! Other then that this is my first Beavis & Butt-Head fic...hope you like it!**

* * *

What…what the heck happened? Butt-Head's mind was in a much heavier haze then usual. He couldn't remember a single thing from the night before…except dazed flashes. That was a bit odd for him. Sure he was a total idiot but he did know when something wasn't quite right…and this…wasn't quite right.

He slowly realized that he was lying with his shorts around his ankles in the middle of the bathroom. His head was lying in a puddle of puke and Beavis…Beavis was next to him naked and shivering, curled up into a ball.

Something told him that was…that was bad. That was very, very bad. He yelled out in surprise which woke the blond up straight away.

"Um…uh…" Beavis giggled nervously while Butt-Head stared at him in shocked confusion.

"Shut the hell up!" Butt-Head shouted. The blond scuttled back like a puppy being scolded. He started apologizing madly, twitching and shaking. "Get out of here before I kick your ass!" Butt-Head commanded angrily. Beavis gladly obliged dashing out of the bathroom.

Butt-Head felt like shit. His head was throbbing and his stomach hurt. It was like a hangover except…they hadn't had beer or shit last night. He was sure of it.

So what happened? Did he screw Beavis? Ew…he's like a dude not a chick…didn't have any tits…why the hell would he screw Beavis? That's stupid. He didn't like guys, he liked chicks.

Butt-Head stood up and clutched his head moaning in pain. He pulled up his shorts and tried not to step in the puddle of puke which was already all over his shirt and face. He slowly locked the bathroom door and slid down onto the cold tile floor. He watched a cockroach crawl up the grimy bathtub and chuckled a little.

A voice told him that he should start trying to remember what happened last night. So he tried…the thick haze in his head was preventing him from remembering a single thing. Except…whimpers…and nails digging into his back…and frantic panting…that was sorta cool…

The…garbage had something to do with it? Yeah last night the overflowing can of garbage in the kitchen had started to piss him off. There were bugs everywhere and they were getting on the food. So…what did he do? He asked Beavis to take the garbage out.

Oh, now he remembered. The news was reporting on some fire on the TV. A lot of real footage which unfortunately had Beavis completely transfixed. The blond was staring in a half-trance and whispering excitedly, "fire, fire!"

"Beavis take the garbage out!" He demanded. His request fell on deaf ears as Beavis remained in his semi-trance. After 5 minutes of yelling, insulting and slapping nothing seemed to be working. This left Butt-Head with the obvious option to take the garbage out himself.

So he did. It took a rather long time because it was so heavy…but eventually he made it. Pretty dark out here. Cold as well. Better get back inside.

He had a very nasty surprise when he got back to the front door. It had locked itself or something. Can doors lock themselves? Probably…stupid doors. This sucked. He tried kicking it, yelling at it but nothing worked. He was getting cold out here.

"Beavis? Beavis! Open the door, fart-knocker!" Butt-Head yelled in frustration. No answer. He went and peered through the window. The blond was still completely transfixed with the fire on the TV. Stupid butt-munch.

What should he do? It was too cold to just sit there. After 5 minutes of wondering about what he should do he finally decided to go and buy some nachos. While he walked he thought of how he was going to kick Beavis's ass when he found out some way to get back inside. The guy was such a dumb-ass.

The Maxi-Mart was dark and quiet for some weird reason. Feeling a bit confused Butt-Head walked up to investigate. The door wouldn't open and there was a sign on it saying…what did it say? Um…c-c-clobed? No…err…clozded?

"The place is shut for the night, kid," said a voice.

Butt-Head turned around to look at the guy who had spoken. It was some dude kneeling nearly hidden in the shadows on the pavement. He looked like a bum…no too well dressed to be a bum…smelt like a bum.

The guy was skinny as a rake, covered in scars and held a cigarette loosely between his fingers. He smokes? That's pretty cool…although he looks like a dork…

"What the hell do you want?" Butt-Head said and then chuckled a little. The man stood up and swaggered up to him grinning in a strange sorta way. He wasn't drunk…and he didn't look like he was on drugs…but he was still weird. Butt-Head didn't like him that much.

"What's your name, boy?" He asked breathing cigarette smoke in the teen's face.

"Err…Butt-Head. Uh-huh-huh-huh," he replied taking a step back.

The dude looked around casually and smiled. He fiddled with his cigarette and looked at Butt-Head as if expecting a conversation out of him.

"Where's that little friend of yours who you always hang out with?' He asked placidly after awhile.

"Err, what? Uh-huh-huh-huh."

"You know, the twitchy blond one," he said still doing that weird smile.

"Um…Beavis saw a fire on the TV and he's, like, not moving or anything," Butt-Head said. The man nodded seriously and said, "pyromaniac eh?"

Butt-Head giggled for a minute or two. "Uh…no. You're a dork…"

The guy kept on talking and Butt-Head slowly zoned out like he usually did. His mind was firmly focused on how he was going to get some nachos now that the store was closed. So he asked the weird guy. The dude grinned and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Nachos eh? You're a man of fine tastes. You'll get far in life I expect. Maybe be the president…or better. Get yourself a fine looking lady probably," the man said starting to cackle. Butt-Head laughed along with him although he had no idea what the man had just said.

"Well my boy, I've got something much better then nachos. You come along with me," the dude said, walking off while beckoning Butt-Head to follow.

Better then nachos? That was cool. Maybe he's got this hot chick or something that he can score with. Maybe he's got something like beer or cigarettes, something that'll make him cool like Todd.

The teen followed the strange guy feeling excited.

The dude led him to the alley next to the store. He ordered Butt-Head to sit down on a milk carton. Then he turned around and started rustling around in his pockets. While he looked for whatever cool stuff he promised, Butt-Head thought idly if the fire was still on the news and if he could get back inside when he got home.

The man soon sat down with this weird tourniquet thingy. He asked calmly how much money Butt-Head had. The teen replied by showing the 5 dollars he had in his pocket.

"Well I am starting to get a bit short of cash. That'll do just fine," the dude said reaching for it, while taking a wicked looking needle out from his pocket.

Something clicked in Butt-Head's mind and he clutched the money to his chest suspiciously. "Is that, like, drugs or something? Like, it can get you all trippy and stuff?"

The man roared with maniacal laughter. He sounded like a mad old witch or something weird like that.

"Why son, your much more savvy then I took you credit for. But no it's not drugs, although everyone assumes it is. It's much better then that. It's pure chaos as I like to think of it," he giggled.

Butt-Head eyed him, still wary. "Uh…chaos?" He asked.

"Yes my boy, pure, untamed chaos. I adore chaos, I worship chaos, don't you? Chaos is just so much fun to witness," he explained slowly prying the money out of Butt-Head's fingers. This chaos thing sounded cool. Maybe it could help him score or something.

The man tied the tourniquet tight around Butt-Head's skinny arm. He demanded the teen to close his eyes. Butt-Head obeyed.

After 5 minutes there was a sharp pain in his arm and…multi-coloured lights flashed in his mind's eyes and heat shot between his legs. He blinked several times and his head swarmed. All of his senses was going mad. He could smell coppery blood and the earth and air. He could hear birds and trees and children crying, people talking, whispers and people laughing.

"Whoa! This is really cool!" He exclaimed. He started to feel…weird. Like…primitive, animal-like…and then he couldn't remember hardly anything.

Voices and sights and smells…head spinning and the strange animal feeling rising in the back of his throat. He felt like he was going to puke blood and guts.

"…where are you…going now, son?" Came a strange distorted voice.

"H-h-home…uh-huh-huh-huh back…home…TV…huh food…Beavis watching fire…fire…kick his ass," he murmered. There was a mad giggle from beside him. "…nearly forgot…bout poor Beavis…kid's in for a rough night…ha!" The voice cackled.

Then he was on the street with red, orange, purple and green swirling before his eyes. He remembered…strange disjointed stuff.

"Get your hands off me you freak!"

"Yeah get away from her before I kick your scrawny little ass!"

Prey…running away? Go after her. Take her right there on the pavement…ravage her…No…go home…male protecting her is bigger then you. Fight will lead to injury….injury bad. Injury very bad. Injury hurt…

Home…that is home. Too cold out here…must enter for warmth…enter home or die…must eat…hungry. Eat or die…

So he tripped and tumbled back inside.

Where is friend? Where is blond boy my age? Not in front of talking box…why?

He heard strange noises coming from the bathroom. Moans and sighs. The normal, quieter voice in Butt-Head's mind whispered that Beavis was probably spanking his monkey and should be left alone. Leave him alone…go get something to eat…something to drink…go to sleep…leave him alone.

Some savage, sadistic and louder voice commanded him to go in. Go in and help a fellow out. Go in and have some fun…go in and do him hard and brutal on the cold bathroom floor.

Bigger man…didn't let you do the pretty girl…she was protected…blond boy not protected…blond boy weak…blond boy dumb…get him…uh-huh-huh-huh…get him…go on.

He walked to the bathroom door and pushed it open.

"…what the hell? I'm busy, ass-wipe!"

Blond boy…on the ground? Kneeling on ground…? No shorts on…that makes it easier…go get him…

His head was swirling and his stomach lurched. He collapsed to his knees and crawled over to the sink. He tried to stand up but his legs refused to work. Falling to the ground he started to throw up all over the floor.

"…heh-heh-heh what's wrong with you, Butt-Head? You're like puking everywhere…"

Butt-Head coughed weakly spraying the floor with blood, spit and vomit. The boy…the one who was his friend…he was looking at him with a look of confused amusement. He seemed to have forgotten to pull his shorts back up.

…so trusting…so innocent…so…child-like…uh-huh-huh-huh.

He tried to crawl over to him but slipped over in his vomit. The blond boy was giggling madly now.

Slowly summing up his entire strength he pushed the blond one to the cold floor. A small sound of surprise hit his ears…the blond one thought it was a game…a little fight for fun or something…

Halfway through he seemed to realize this…wasn't a fun fight. This was…something else. He somehow put together that…something was wrong with his friend. Something a bit off. Then he panicked. He kicked, screamed and punched.

"…get the hell off me Butt-Head! This isn't funny!"

Soon he gave in…soon he even began to enjoy himself…

* * *

Butt-Head saw the morning light crawl through the window. The pain in his head was disappearing slowly and the haze seemed to have gone down a bit.

But…he was feeling sick in a different way now. He heard about people going to jail about what he just did to Beavis. Anyway…he was, like, his best friend or something. You didn't do that to your best friend. You can slap him and call him a dumb-ass but…screwing him if he didn't want to…was like against the law or something. He was a guy as well which made it worse.

If he ever met the guy who gave him that Chaos stuff again…he'll kick his ass. No worse then that…he'll kill the weirdo creep. Chaos was like, bad. It like…made him want to screw everything like a mad, horny dog or something.

Butt-Head cautiously opened the door again. He saw Beavis sitting on the couch. Better go talk to him…err…what if he freaked out? What if he goes totally psycho and kicked him in the nads?

The taller teen went and sat down on the couch in his usual spot. Beavis had gotten a ratty old t-shirt and tattered shorts on because he had left his usual clothes in the bathroom while rushing out. He looked…kinda pathetic.

He started giggling nervously again his laugh getting increasingly more high-pitched then normal as he shifted to the far corner of the couch. He eyed Butt-Head like he was a rancid racoon with rabies.

"Um…err…" Butt-Head struggled to find something to say. His blond companion twitched anxiously still keeping as far away from Butt-Head as he could.

"Well, last night…I got like, locked out, and I went to get some nachos…and this weird guy…uh…he gave me this needle that made me really horny and stuff. I tried to jump this chick walking home but she had this guy who was big and muscly and stuff…"

He paused to look at Beavis sheepishly. The blond was starting to relax a bit.

"…and this like, horny voice in my head told me to go to the bathroom and screw your brains out…it was really weird. Sorta cool…but I don't wanna screw you again…ever."

Beavis looked at him and looked almost disappointed. "Never?"

Butt-head stared at him like he was crazy. "Um, yeah! Never…I thought you hated it? I mean…I wanna score with chicks with big tits and stuff. I'm not gay. Uh-huh-huh-huh."

Beavis looked away and a blush creeped onto his face.

"It was…pretty cool you know. I-I-I wouldn't mind…"

Butt-Head fought the urge to slap him and turned around.

"Let's see what's on TV. Maybe a cool music video or something," he said grabbing the remote. He told himself to forget about it. Just next time he got locked out in the middle of the night…don't go talking to weirdo guys next to the Maxi-Mart.


End file.
